1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recovering mist from exhaust fumes containing mists of water, oil (e.g., kerosine) and the like, and, in particular, to a separation and recovery apparatus of mist parts contained in the exhaust fumes exhausted from, for example, a metal plate rolling mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fumy mist (emulsion of water and oil) produced from a rolling mill whitens and is diffuses when it is discharged into the atmosphere. Because the fumy mist has a bad-smelling or offensive odor and pollutes the air, the fumy mist has been treated to remove the mist.
Filtration installations provided with a filter for removing the mist have been employed as mist removal devices. However, the filter is apt to be choked up or clogged with the mist after a short period, resulting in a high maintenance cost. In consequence, the conventional filtration installations are hardly used in the industrial field.